Rescue teams, for example, firefighters, often have only limited or reduced possibility for orientation in space in smoke-filled or dusty rooms because of possibly impaired visibility. It also frequently happens in rooms in which rescue teams operate that increased humidity of the air develops in the form of fog or water spray, which may likewise limit visibility.
It is to be avoided, in particular, for the body, especially the head, of a member of a rescue team to collide with an object. Orientation in space frequently happens by the members of the rescue team using their hands for feeling around in front of them in the room in which the rescue operation is being performed, and the range in which objects can be detected is limited due to the length of the arms.
So-called thermal image cameras are known, which a member of a rescue team can hold in his hand and whose display unit can be viewed by the member of the rescue team in order to then obtain information on the heat distribution in the room in which the rescue operation is being performed in the display area.
Further, a solution involving a helmet, according to which one or more distances are measured on the basis of ultrasound sensors and wherein an indicator of a distance is indicated to the user of the helmet by means of vibrations on the inside of the helmet, is known. This solution is known from http://www.sheffield.ac.uk/news/nr/sensory-helmet-for-fire-fighters-1.265758. It is disadvantageous here that a tactile perception by the user of the helmet is necessary, as a result of which a certain stress level may be exceeded in certain situations.